Adel Ungarns
'Nachweis zu 28.141 Geschlechtern des Adelstandes im Königreichs Ungarn' Einleitung A | B | C | D | E | F | G | H | I | J | K | L | M | N | O | P | Q | R | S | T | U | W | V | X | Y | Z | zurück Nachweis der historischen Adelshäuser des Königreichs Ungarn. A magyar történelmi nemesség családneveinek listája ist von Steven Tötösy de Zepetnek, Purdue University, 101 N Grant St #110 West Lafayette, IN 47907, USA, aus veröffentlichten geschichtlich-genealogischen Quellen zusammengestellt. Die Zusammenstellung wurde vor der Veröffentlichung von 3 Lektoren korrekturgelesen. Unter den ungarischen Adelsnamen sind auch die Familiennamen des siebenbürgischen und slowakischen Adels geführt, die der St. Stephanskrone unterstanden (mit Ausschluß der slowakischen Gebiete, die zur Adelsrepublik gehörten). Die Namesliste ist nicht vollständig, da große Anzahl ungarischen Adels, die im Mittelalter dokumentiuert ist (z. B. in Csánki, Dezso, Magyarország földrajza a Hunyadiak korában, Budapest: A Magyar Tudományos Akadémia, 1890-1897), in genealogischen Werken des 19. und 20. Jahrhunderts nicht berücksichtigt wurde. Die Zusammenstellung der Geschlechter des ungarischen Adels entstand von 1986-2010. Für die Kompilation der Bibliotheksquellen gebührt Dank Noel Elliot (Canada) 1986-1988. Für die Unterstützung der Publikation 2007-2010 danke ich Graf Markus von Norman-Audenhove (Österreich). Für technische Unterstützung gebührt Dank Marius Andronie (Rumänien) 2009-2010, Massimiliano Alocco Bellini (Italien) 2009-2010 und Stella Hsieh (Taiwan) 2008-2010. Diese Zusammenstellung enthält 28.088 Familiennamen. Korrekturen bitte an totosysteven@mac.com CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture (Library), West Lafayette: Purdue University Press, 2010. ISSN 1923-9580, 237 Seiten, Bibliographie, archived in Electronic Collection, Library and Archives Canada (http://epe.lac-bac.gc.ca/100/201/300/nobilitashungariae/index.html). EN: List of Historical Surnames of the Hungarian Nobility. A magyar történelmi nemesség családneveinek listája is compiled by Steven Tötösy de Zepetnek based on published historical genealogical sources. The surnames listed include those of Transylvania / Erdély / Siebenbürgen. The list is not complete as large numbers of nobles documented in the middle ages and listed, for example, in Dezso Csánki, Magyarország földrajza a Hunyadiak korában (Budapest: A Magyar Tudományos Akadémia, 1890-1897) are not listed in genealogical sources published in the nineteenth and twentieth centuries (for selected sources see below). Surnames with praedicatum are listed with the Latin "de": a designation of a geographical name(s) of landed property or place of residence based on the document of donation by a monarch, e.g., Fényes de Csokaly; in Hungarian (Magyar) the praedicate of nobility is in capitals, e.g., Csokalyi Fényes (m. kir. Belügyminisztérium Ministry of the Interior 33.607/1933) (-i = de; a praedicatum is no title but designation of nobility). Ranks of aristocracy are indicated by báró/baron, etc., nemes & báró/noble & baron, etc., indicates minor noble and titled (aristocratic) branches of the family. Alias refers to an alternate surname used by the family. In Hungarian history nobility is documented since the Magyar conquest of Pannonia in the 9th century including contemporary Hungary and the territories of the Kingdom of Hungary ceded in 1920 to Austria, Yugoslavia, Romania, Czechoslovakia, and the USSR (Ukraine). In the 14th-20th centuries nobility is based on a patent of nobility with coat-of-arms issued by the monarch and 14th-19th centuries nobility constitutes a legal entity. Privileges of nobility—e. g., no taxation but obligatory military service at war at own cost—are abolished in 1848, the use of praedicatum and title of nobility are abolished in 1947, the abolishment of praedicatum and title of nobility is confirmed in 1990. Magyar nobility and the right to bear coat-of-arms is inherited by both genders. List of Historical Surnames of the Hungarian Nobility was compiled 1986-2010. For the compilation of sources from libraries thanks to Noel Elliot (Canada) 1986-1988. For support of the compilation's publication thanks to Count Markus von Norman-Audenhove (Austria) 2007-2010. For wordprocessing and technical assistance thanks to Ion-Marius Andronie (Romania) 2009-2010, Massimiliano Alocco Bellini (Italy) 2009-2010, and Stella Hsieh (Taiwan) 2008-2010. Nobilitashungariae contains 28.088 surnames. Corrections are invited to totosysteven@mac.com nobilitashungariae: List of Historical Surnames of the Hungarian Nobility / nobilitashungariae. A magyar történelmi nemesség családneveinek listája. Szerk. Steven Tötösy de Zepetnek. CLCWeb: Comparative Literature and Culture (Library) (2010-): ungariae> (ISSN 1923-9580 Purdue University Press ©Purdue University) genealógiai szakmunkákban megjelent adatokon alapszik. nobilitashungariae nem teljes, ugyanis sok nemes családnév van listázva pl. Csánki Dezső Magyarország földrajza a Hunyadiak korában című munkájában (Budapest: Magyar Tudományos Akadémia, 1890-1897) melyek nem fordulnak elő a 19. és 20. században kiadott történelmi genealógiai szakmunkákban (szemelt forrásokat lásd alul). A listában nemesi előnevek (praedicatum) a latin "de" jelzéssel vannak sorolva: a nemesi előnév a nemesi birtok vagy a család származási illetve lakóhelyének földrajzi nevéből képzett a nemességet adományozó uralkodói okmány feljogosítása alapján használt név, pl. Fényes de Csokaly. Nemesi előnév magyar formájában nagybetűvel írott, pl. Csokalyi Fényes (m. kir. Belügyminisztérium 33.607/1933). Arisztokrata rangok mint báró/baron stb. vannak listázva, nemes&báró/noble&baron stb. a család nemes és arisztokrata ágaira utal. alias a család hasz-nálta más nevére utal. Magyar nemesség a honfoglalás korától (9. század) dokumentált, beleértve a mai Magyarország területét, valamint a Magyar Királyság területeit melyek 1920-tól Ausztria, Jugoszlávia, Románia, Csehoszlovákia, és a Szovjetunió (Ukrajna) országokhoz tartoznak ma. 14.-20. századokban magyar nemesség király által adományozott címeres nemeslevél alapján nyugszik és a 14.-19. századokban jogi osztály. A magyar nemesség kiváltságai— pl. adómentesség és háborúban katonai szolgálat kötelezettsége saját költségen—1848. megszűnt, nemesi előnevek és címek viselése 1947. megtiltott, nemesi előnévek és címek viselésének tiltása 1990. megerősített. Magyar nemesség és címer használata az adományozott nemeslevéllel öröklődik az adományozott mindkétnembeli leszármazóinak személyeiben. HU: Nobilitashungariae. A magyar történelmi nemesség családneveinek listája összeállítása kiadott történelmi genealogóiai források alapján. A magyarországi nemes családok nevei között az erdélyi nemes családok nevei is vezetve vannak. A névlista nem teljes mert nagy száma a középkori magyar nemességnek Csánki Dezso Magyarország földrajza a Hunyadiak korában (Budapest: A Magyar Tudományos Akadémia, 1890-1897) címo munkájából sok esetben nincs vezetve a 19. és 20. századokban megjelent geneológiai munkákban. A magyar történelmi nemesség családneveinek listája 1986-2010 lett összállítva. A források beszerzéséért könyvtárakból köszönet Noel Elliot-nak (Kanada) 1986-1988. A lista kiadásának támogatásáért köszönet gróf Markus von Norman-Audenhove-nak (Ausztria) 2007-2010. Wordprocessing és technikai munkáért köszönet Ion-Marius Andronie-nek (Románia) 2009-2010, Massimiliano Alocco Bellini-nek (Olaszország) 2009-2010 és Stella Hsieh-nek (Tajvan) 2008-2010. Nobilitashungariae 28.088 családnevet tartalmaz. Helyesbítéseket kérünk totosysteven@mac.com email címre. Ausgewählte Quellen zu Genealogie des ungarischen Adels - Selected Sources of Historical Genealogy of the Hungarian Nobility - Szemelt forrásai a magyar a történelmi nemesség genealógiájának / #Alapi, Gyula. Komáromvármegye nemes családai. Komárom, 1911. #Áldásy, Antal. A magyar Nemzeti Múzeum könyvtárának címjegyzéke. Címereslevelek. Budapest, 1937. #Andretzky, József. Baranya vármegye nemesei. Pécs, 1909. #Balogh, Gyula. Vasvármegye nemes családjai. Szombathely: Bertalanffy, 1894. #Balogh, Gyula, & Márton Szluha. Vasvármegye nemes családjai. Budapest: Heraldika, 1999. #Barcsay-Amant, Zoltán, ed. Nemesi évkönyv. Luzern: Kéziratként kezelendo, 1935-1980. #Baross, Károly. Magyarország földbirtokosai. Az összes 100 holdnál többet bíró magyar birtokosok névsora a tulajdonukban levo földterületek mívelési ágak szerinti feltüntetésével. Budapest: Hungaria, 1893. #Borovszky Samu, ed. Magyarország vármegyéi és városai. Magyarország monográfiája. Budapest: Apolló, 1896-1913. #Borovszky, Samu. Név- és tárgymutató a Turul 1883-1892. évfolyamához. Budapest, 1893. #Daróczy, Zoltán. Nemesi Évkönyv Budapest: May, 1923-1934. #Dudás, Gyula. A bácskai nemes családok. Zombor, 1893. #Dukovits, István. "Nemesi kihirdetések Veszprém vármegyében". Közlemények Dunántúl történetéhez (1911). #Fejérpataky, László, ed. Magyar Nemzetiségi Zsebkönyv. Forangú családok. Budapest, 1888. #Fekete Nagy, Antal, ed. Név- és tárgymutató a Turul 1893-1936. évfolyamaihoz. Budapest, 1901-1902. #Fényes, Elek. Magyarország geográphiai szótára. Pest: Kozma Vazul, 1851. Rpt. Budapest: MKKE, 1984. #Förster, Jeno. "Szepes vármegye nemes családainak összeírása 1591-1595-1754/55-1835 évekbol". Közlemények Szemes megye multjából (1909). #Gero, József. A királyi könyvek. Az I. Ferenc József és IV. Károly király által 1867-tol 1918-ig adományozott nemességek, fonemességek, elonevek és címerek jegyzéke. Budapest, 1940. #Gero, József. A Magyar Kir. Belügymin. által igazolt nemesek. Budapest, 1940. #Gudenus, János József. A magyarországi fonemesség XX. századi genealógiája. Budapest: Heraldika, 1990-1999. 5 vols. online A magyar fonemesség genealógiája. Budapest: Petofi Irodalmi Múzeum {http://www.pim.hu/}. #Gudenus, János József. Örmény eredetu magyar nemesi családok genealógiája. Budapest: Erdélyi Örmény Gyökerek Kulturális Egyesület, 2000. #Gyalókay, Jeno. Bihar vármegye és az útólsó nemesi insurrectio. Nagyvárad, 1902. #Horánszky, Pál. Liptó vármegye az 1790-1843. évek között kiadott nemességigazoló és egyéb-bizonyítványok jegyzéke. Budapest, 1940. #Horváth, Sándor. A M.Kir. Országos Levéltárnak az 1886-1907. években bemutatott czímeres nemeslevelek jegyzéke. Budapest, 1908. #Illésy, János, & Béla Pettkó. Az 1754-55. évi országos nemesi összeírás. Budapest, 1902. #Iványi, Béla. "Fogaras vidéki nemesség összeírása 1637-bol". Turul 32 (1927): 88-89. #Jäger Sunstenau, Hanns. General Index zu dem Siebmacher'schen Wappenbüchern 1605-1961. Graz, 1964. #Kempelen, Béla. Családkönyv I. Nemes családok. Budapest, 1940. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar forangú családok. Budapest, 1931. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar nemesi almanach. Az 1867-1909. magyar nemességre, bárói, grófi és herczegi méltóságra emelt családok. Budapest, 1910. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar nemesi családkönyv. Budapest, 1927. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar nemes családok. Budapest: Grill, 1911-1932. 11 vols. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar nemes családok címerei. Budapest, 1914. #Kempelen, Béla. Magyar zsidó és zsidóeredetu családok. Budapest, 1937-1939. 3 Vols. #Kiss, R. István. Az utolsó nemesi felkelés. Budapest, 1911. #Koszeghi, Sándor. Nemes családok Pestvármegyében. Budapest: Hungária, 1899. #Kovári, László. Erdély nevezetesebb családai. Kolozsvár, 1854. #Lendvai, Miklós. Temes vármegye nemes családjai. Budapest, 1905. 3 vols. #Lengyel, Alfréd. Gyor vármegye nemességvizsgálatai és az 1725. évi invesztigacio. Mosonmagyaróvár, 1942. #Lengyel, Alfréd. Moson megye 1754-ben igazolt nemes családjai. Mosonmagyaróvár, 1943. #Magyar családtörténeti adattár. Budapest: Petofi Irodalmi Múzeum {http://www.pim.hu/}. #Nagy, Iván. Családtörténeti értesíto czímerekkel és leszármazási táblákkal. Budapest, 1899-1901. #Nagy, Iván. Magyarország családai czímerekkel és nemzedékrendi táblákkal. Pest: Ráth Mór, 1857-1868. 12 vols. #Pettkó, Béla, & Ede Reiszig. Magyar Nemzetségi Zsebkönyv. Nemes családok. Budapest, 1905. #Rédei, Ferencz, & Emil Elek. A Magyar földbirtok 1903. Magyarország 100 holdon felüli földbirtokosainak és haszonbérloinek czímtára a mezogazdasági ingatlan becsértékének és a munkásviszonyok ismertetésével. Budapest: Pátria, 1903. #Romhányi, Vilmos. "Nyitra vármegye" 1754-55. évi nemesi igazolása. Levéltári Közlemények (1914). #Sándor, Imre, & József Sebestyén, ed. Genealógiai füzetek. Családtörténeti folyóirat czímerekkel és leszármazási táblákkal. Kolozsvár, 1908-1914. #Scheftsik, György. Jász-Nagykun-Szolnok vármegye nemes családjai. Szolnok, 1935. #Schneider, Miklós, Vas vármegye 1835. évi nemesi összeírása. Szombathely, 1939. #Schneider, Miklós. Fejér megye 1843 évi nemesi összeírása. Székesfehérvár, 1936. #Schneider, Miklós. Fejér megye nemesi összeírása (1754, 1809, 1818-21, 1828). Székesfehérvár, 1934. #Schneider, Miklós. Fejér megyei nemességvizsgálatok. Székesfehérvár, 1947. #Schneider, Miklós. Fejérmegyei nemes családok. Székesfehérvár: Csitáry G. Jeno, 1935. #Schneider, Miklós. Trencsén megye 1725-32. évi nemességvizsgálata. Szombathely, 1938. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye 1558. évi nemesi összeírása. Szombathely, 1943. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye 1696. évi nemesi összeírása. Szombathely, 1943. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye 1717. évi nemességvizsgálata. Szombathely, 1939. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye 1726/27. évi nemességvizsgálata. Szombathely, 1940. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye 1754. évi nemesi összeírása. Szombathely, 1939. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye kétségtelen nemesei 1733-ban. Szombathely, 1940. #Schneider, Miklós. Vas vármegye nemesi összeírásai 1781. Szombathely, 1941. #Schönherr, Gyula. "Czímeres nemes levelek a mármarosi levéltárban". Családtörténeti értesíto 2 (1900): 175-79, 231. #Segner, Felix Ladislaus von. Der ungarische Adel. Grafenau: By the author, 1969. #Siebmacher. Der Adel von Ungarn samt den Nebenländern der St. Stephanskrone. Ed. Iván Nagy & Géza Csergheo. Nürnberg, 1885-1893. rpt. Neustadt an der Aisch: Bauer & Raspe, 1982. #Szluha, Márton. Bács-Bodrog, Csanád, Liptó, Nyitra, Udvarhely és Vas vármegyék nemes családjai. CD-ROM. Budapest: Arcanum, 2004. #Tagányi, Károly. Jegyzéke a Magyar Országos Levéltárban a magyar és erdélyi udvari kancellária fölállításáig található herczegi, grófi, bárói, honossági és nemességi okleveleknek. Budapest: Magyar Nemzeti Levéltár, 1886. #Tagányi, Károly, & Béla Pettkó. Pótlék Tagányi Károly nemesi jegyzékéhez. Budapest, 1888. #Vajay, Szabolcs. A Johannita Rend lovagjai, 1854-1987. München: By the author, 1987. #Vajay, Szabolcs. A máltai lovagrend magyar lovagjai 1530-2000. Budapest: Magyar Máltai Lovagok Szövetsége, 2002. 'Auswertung' Familienangaben Statistik Familien: ''' '''Quelle: